To Catch a Thief
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: "Out of all the bad habits that I picked up from the boys, picking locks just had to be one of them." Aki hummed amusedly as she lazily pushed the door aside. "Daddy would soo proud of me."


**To Catch a Thief**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story that consists of two one-shots.

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei:** Welcome to… *Checks title* What story is this...?

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** Basically, a smutty one-shot. *Reads through notes*

 **Yusei:** *Blushes* So, why two one-shots?

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** I guess you'll just have to wait and read below.

 **Yusei:** Should I be worried about this...?

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** *Reads ahead* Maybe~.

 **0.0.0**

 _Thunderclouds, rain. It couldn't get any better than this…_ Aki held her palm skywards, feeling the soft pitter-patter of colorless droplets as they fell against her gloved hand, darkening the felt a strange purple color.

Aki jolted, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest as a lightning bolt struck nearby.

 _Scratch that. Thunder… **What joy** ~._

Then, without warning, the rain came down in cold lashing torrents, soaking her to the bone. _The_ _weather forecast certainly didn't call for **this**. _Aki blew at the wet locks of auburn hair plastered to her face. She groaned inwardly. _**Why me…?**_

A shiver crept up her spine as she gazed at the dark silvery clouds, bathing the sky in semi-darkness.

Streaks of pure white crackled against a blanket of grey clouds, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Aki stomped onward furiously. _**He better be home or else.**_

She pulled her cell phone out of a soaked pocket and dialed Yusei's number. Aki glanced towards a window that was cracked ajar. Planting her hands on her hips, her brow rose a trifle at the obnoxiously sweet medley drifting through the open window. _…_ _ **Seriously?**_

A peeved expression flitted across her face as she stood on the porch, soaking wet.

The unmistakable ringtone that Yusei had assigned to Aki's cell phone number kept replaying itself over and over again, in a happy, singsong bubbly tune.

Aki's gloved hand trembled as she reached up and plucked a silver hair-pin out of her auburn tresses. A second, more violent shiver wracked her body as she stooped down and jammed her hair-pin in the lock. Her lips thinned into a frown as she pressed her ear to the door and turned it about.

The edges of her petal soft lips turned up in a triumphant smile when she was rewarded with a loud 'pop' releasing the lever, as the lock sprang open. "Out of all the bad habits that I picked up from the boys, it just had to be _this_ one." Aki hummed amusedly as she lazily pushed the door aside. "Daddy would _so_ _o_ proud of me~."

"Unbelievable," she muttered angrily, trying to ignore the squishing, sloshing, sound of her own wet shoes. She kicked her wet heeled pumps off, narrowly missing the garage door as she clenched her gloved fists and marched onward furiously.

Truth be told, the place looked rather dark and empty aside from a faint glowing light upstairs. She quirked a brow at the dim, glowing light. "Well, I know at least his _phone_ is up there," she muttered angrily.

The worn wooden steps creaked beneath her feet when she stepped on them. Her fingertips trailed along the cold, metal banister making her shiver as she ascended the staircase.

She walked down the hallway and turned towards the left. She reached up to tentatively rap her knuckles against the wooden door but stopped. _What am I doing? It's not like Yusei is home. Nobody is here._

She turned the knob without knocking and stepped into the room.

Her eyes darted towards the darkened window just above Yusei's bed. Streaks of pure white crackled against a stormy blanket of grey.

She ran her tongue along her lower lip, unsure of what to do. Her eyes roomed over every inch of Yusei's room. A room that she found, she was not very familiar with at all.

Despite knowing Yusei, she very rarely got a glimpse of his room.

Her eyes traveled towards a well-worn bookcase in the corner of the tiny room. Rows and rows of books, lined each and every shelf. She stooped forward, her pale fingertips gingerly resting atop a large, hardbound tome as her amber eyes roved along the worn spines of each and every book.

The vast majority of the books proved to be drab and boring. In short, this only proved that the boy had a borderline, unhealthy knack for studying.

Her eyes traveled lower towards a row of spiral notebooks. "Hmm…" Aki pursed her lips together thoughtfully. _I wonder what kind of secrets he keeps…?_ Aki drew her lower lip between her teeth, shaking her head like she was saying no. _Mhm, I probably shouldn't look…_

As she twirled around, her eyes aligned with a long, wooden desk on the opposite side of the room. Aki walked towards it slowly, her eyes trained on the glittering objects strewn across the dull surface.

Scattered atop the desk was a vast array of various gizmos and gadgets, wrenches and screwdrivers of all shapes and sizes.

She clutched a hand to her belly and chuckled amusedly at the sight. _He just can't get away from work at all, can he?_

A gentle breeze made the curtains flutter, commanding Aki's attention as she whirled around and stared at the window, just above Yusei's bed. Aki wrapped her arms around herself, unable to stop her trembling.

The golden hue of the moon illuminated the light blue drapes, bathing the room in a warm glow.

She quirked a thin red brow in annoyance. _Sure, the soft velvety shadows looked warm enough, but here I am shivering in the middle of this room. Yusei's room._

Aki's eyes roved lower, further proving her point.

Her clothes molded to her, plastered against her body and her wet hair stuck to her face.

 _My mascara is probably running, and I probably look like a_ _ **damn**_ _raccoon, and I'm pretty sure that my_ _lipstick is smudged…_ _and…_ Aki mentally screamed as she reached down and grabbed two fistfuls of sopping wet, crimson fabric as she marched across the room. _**Ugh**_ _!_

Aki paced restlessly one direction, then the other. She clenched her gloved fists as she spun around on her heel and stomped her foot.

 _It felt._ _**Incredibly**_ _ **icky**_ _._ Words could not describe the ickiness she felt. Her once free flowing trench-coat dragged behind her, limp and wet.

Her once elegant silk stocking clung close to her wet skin, closer than she ever thought possible. As she peered lower, her eyes trailed along her black stockings that clung to her legs. _It feels like I grew a second layer of skin down there…_ She rolled her eyes and blew at a tendril of red hair stuck to her damp forehead like a cute, little curly cue. _Oh, well~_ _._

Her blouse was completely soaked. The fabric clung to her like a diver's wet suit, clearly outlining her ample breasts. _I_ _don't_ _want to even dredge that one up…_ _Probably, looks like I won a_ _ **damn**_ _wet_ _t-s_ _hirt contest_ _or something..._

Mostly, she felt bitterly, bitingly cold. _So cold in fact, I wonder if the guys even bothered to pa_ _y_ _their heating bill_ _this month…_ She rolled her eyes. _Honestly,_ _I wouldn't doubt it either way._

She shivered and shook, her teeth rattling. Wrapping her arms around her waist to keep warm, her gaze slowly trailed the closet. _Yusei wouldn't want me to be cold, right? I'll just borrow one of his shirts. I'm sure that he won't mind._

She unlaced her corset and threw it to the floor. Her sleeveless magenta trench-coat followed, along with her white blouse and pleated mini-skirt.

She unhooked one garter then another. Bending over, she rolled her thigh-high stocking down her right leg until it was bare. She did the same to the left one, grateful to be free of the wet garments.

She rolled her black bodysuit down, leaving her in her bra and panties.

She fumbled with the closet door and pulled the stubborn thing open, her eyes traveling across several familiar outfits.

There were a couple of high collared, red and black t-shirts that zipped up the front, accompanied by a cropped, navy-blue riding jacket with _Team 5D's_ logo.

Aki chuckled as the leathery fringe slipped between her fingertips as she gazed at the rugged, brown, leather poncho, emblazoned with the mark of the **Crimson Dragon**. On the top shelf, rested a feathered cowboy hat. Tangled beneath it, was a leather gun holster.

There were several extra red and black t-shirts, and a black turtleneck sweater.

She thumbed through several rows of clothing before plucking one of the black t-shirts out. _..._ _This is the one I want._ She removed the wire coat hanger, hanging it back in the closest.

Aki shut the closet door and turned around.

Despite all of this, her black panties were still wet. Uncomfortably wet…

She glanced at the wooden dresser next to his bed. _I'm not about to rummage through his drawers and borrow a pair of his boxers…_ Her cheeks burned with a bright blush at the thought.

 _Have I no shame…?_

She unclasped her bra and the contraption sprang open, releasing her breasts from the soaked, frilly binding.

Slipping the shirt over her head, she tugged it down. A shiver skating along her skin as she inhaled his scent. His scent surrounded her. She had it bad for the raven-haired Signer.

 _Apparently not… I've pleasured myself many a times thinking about Yusei. Of course, it was in the comfort of my own room._

Her bosom heaved as she eased her fingertips under the shirt, her fingers splayed on the underside of her sweet mounds.

Cradling the sides of breasts, she began to roll her stiff nipples between her fingertips. Pinching her cold, hardened nipples, she arched her back moaning in pleasure as a fan of black lashes spread across her ivory cheeks.

 _...Mhm, Yusei._

Her right hand slid down the front of her panties and she began to pleasure herself. The heel of her hand rubbed the point of arousal as her fingers moved down, pushing into herself.

Aki was lost in her own little world, blissfully unaware of the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

Slowly, he pushed the door open. Yusei didn't say anything. His gaze was riveted on her face, then moved over body slowly.

Desire raced through his veins at the sight of her.

 _I've dreamed of her many a times like this… Now she's standing in the middle of my room._ He bit his lip hard, stifling a groan. _**So, hot…**_

She moaned in pleasure, arching against the heel of her palm, calling Yusei's name over and over again, like a prayerful mantra lost in her own ministrations.

 _S_ _he's calling my name… Should I go to her or not?_ He threaded his fingers through his hair, yanking it roughly. _Of course, she doesn't have the faintest clue that I'm standing here watching her…_

 _ **Err…**_

 _I've spent many restless nights jerking off to her, then I'm tormented with **this** … this **lovely** image of her._

 _What to do, what to do._

It took every ounce of his self-control to hold himself back.

He ached to touch her, but he was mesmerized by the way she touched herself. The half-lidded smile she gave as her fingers found her clit and she began to stroke herself slowly but steadily, the contact sending hot and cold tingles of deep pleasure through her, making her tremble with need.

 _...I'm **damned** if I do, **damned** if I don't._

Her palm flat against the soft curve of her abdomen, teasing her fingers beneath her panties, threading her fingers through her curls brushing against the slick wet heat of her labia.

His eyes caressed her with lusting, invisible fingers. _I want to see her,_ _ **feel her**_ _squirming and writhing under me, moaning_ _ **my**_ _name…_

 ** _D_ _amn_ _it_ _._**

He watched her pleasure herself for as long as he could, but there was no denying the familiar tightening between his legs, and the way his stomach constricted in warning.

 _There was certainly no denying that I had enough fantasies about her to fill a_ _ **damn**_ _hard drive..._

He stroked himself as he watched her, moving his hand along the length of his now fully erect cock, straining tightly against his pants.

She tipped her head, a small groan tumbling from her lips at the sensation. Whatever ounce of self-control he had left, snapped in that second.

… _ **Augh!**_

 _ **Damn me and my damn self.**_

Desire flared in his eyes. _**That's it.**_ _I'm gonna make her_ _ **mine**_ _._

Thunder flashed, illuminating an all too familiar spiky-haired silhouette standing in the doorway.

Aki's eyes widened, and her mouth formed a cute little O.

Her cheeks colored under the heat of his gaze. _Oh,_ _my_ _Ra… I hope_ _he didn't_ _hear_ _of_ _all, well…_ _ **that**_ _._

But he did.

Pure sex was in his eyes, pure need and desire.

"Yusei…?" His black hair was soaking wet, and water dripped from his eyelashes down his face. Aki swallowed hard, forcing herself to relax. _Judging by th_ _at_ _look on his face, I'm pretty sure he did…_

She could just imagine how she looked. Her auburn hair dripping wet, her lacy black panties molded to her buttocks, defining her firm rounded ass. Not to mention the fact that she was standing in front of Yusei in the middle of _his_ room, practically naked, wearing _his_ shirt.

She ran her tongue over her lips and swallowed hard. _Score one for awkwardness…_

Her hazel cat-shaped eyes drifted lower and grew three sizes. _And my hand was_ _ **where**_ _…?!_ Aki jerked her hands towards her tummy.

 _Oh, well. I could always feign innocence and pretend that I accidentally left my Physics book in his room._ _ **Nope**_ _. Yusei's_ _ **way**_ _t_ _oo_ _smart for that~._

 _ **Not that I came here looking for a booty call or anything~.**_

 _God's that sounded so wrong..._

She looked up at him and watched as his pearly whites sank into the tip of his leather glove, her heart hammering under his hungry look as he yanked it off with his teeth.

Yusei pulled the other glove off with his hand, his steely blue eyes trained on her flushed face. Growing faint, Aki inhaled a sharp breath and glanced away. He stripped off his soaked jacket as he stepped towards Aki and flung it on the floor.

She stole a glance over her shoulder at him, color rising in her cheeks. Her eyes widened, and her voice was a mere whisper. "Yusei…?" She felt her color rising and her nipples peaking under his hungry gaze.

Aki blushed furiously as he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist from behind. She cast him a curious look from over her shoulder from beneath her long, dark lashes.

His hands landed squarely on her hips, pulling her against him. She could feel the heat of his erection even through the fabric of his jeans.

Aki gasped when she felt his hands massage the soft globes of her ass. _The sex-musk was strong on him…_ She found that his wild male scent aroused her, making her wetter than she already was.

 _God's this was **soo** embarrassing…_

Aki shuddered, involuntarily moaning as his fingers slid down the front of her panties. There was no hiding the musky scent of her arousal. _And, it was_ _ **hot**_ _._

The corner of his lip turned up in a smirk. "You're wet." He stated simply. He held his hand up, procuring evidence of her arousal.

She blushed, but boldly held his gaze. His beautiful azure eyes were dark and nearly clouded over black with his lust.

His free hand slid up, his knuckles brushing over her nipple through the cotton of his shirt. He cupped her breast, his thumbs sliding over her nipples, caressing her aroused flesh.

 _Her face was hot and flushed, stunningly lovely._

His eyes raked across her hourglass figure clad in his shirt. "I could get used to this," he whispered hotly in her ear. He pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pulling the peaks taunt, earning a sharp cry from her.

 _Beautiful._ He loved the way her body reacted to him when she was in heat.

His mouth curved into a smirk as she quivered, arching back against him. His teeth slid across the hollow of her neck, one arm wrapped around her waist, leaving her tender skin hot and flushed.

His other hand worked lower, sliding down her down her toned, shapely thighs. He grunted, loving the slippery soft feel of her ivory skin beneath his palm.

His mouth worked across her neck, his tongue flicking along her skin as he trailed soft kisses mixed with the bite of his teeth.

Tilting her head back further, hungry lips rained hot kisses fueled by desire. He lightly swept his tongue between her lips, pressing his warm, soft lips to hers.

As he kissed her, one hand slid between her legs as he began rubbing her clit through her lacy black panties, driving her wild. She gasped, liking the feel of his tongue rubbing hers as his hand worked her clit harder.

Their mouths mated, teeth and tongues savage with desire.

With a roll of his hips he ground the thick ridge of his erection against her backside. Aki arched her hips against his, groaning in pleasure at the delicious friction building between them.

Crushing his lips against hers, his tongue darted between her lips. Their savage tongues circled like two snakes saying hello.

Aki arched her head back as her eyes closed and her lips parted, moaning softly as he rubbed his finger around her clit in slow, circular motions.

He slipped a finger inside her panties and delved into the wet heat.

She groaned as Yusei started to work his fingers in and out of her, curling them so he could touch her g-spot in a way that made her cry louder.

He slid his fingers out of her before sliding his hand out of her panties. He dragged her panties down, then tossed them on the floor, the last lacy barrier to his lust.

The corner of his mouth tilted up, now all she was left in was just his shirt in front of him.

His smirked, liking the way his red and black shirt pulled taunt against her large breasts. Her nipples turned diamond-hard and she felt herself grow even wetter as she bashfully met his hungry gaze.

Her shapely hips gave way to nicely toned legs and a vee of dark curls moistened with her juices.

His hands gripped her ass, pulling her close. He smirked a little as her legs easily parted, and his thumb went to rub her clit. She closed her eyes, starting to grind back against his hand happily.

"Yusei," she murmured, blushing through her smile.

His fingers continued to work in and out of her, picking up speed as he pressed his thumb to her clit a little harder. She could have sworn that she was seeing stars as she gasped, barely able to hold herself up.

 _I had half a mind to bend her over and take her right then there from behind. But no… I'm just gonna ride this one out for a while._

Yusei stopped and she glared at him, her cheeks flushing. Her gaze dropped to the front of his jeans and her mouth formed a cute little O knowing it was her doing.

 _It was starting to get a bit painful..._

His erection was straining against the fabric of his jeans, hard and thick. He growled as he caught her by the waist and lifted her up. "Bed."

Wrapping one arm around her, he lowered her to the mattress.

He drank in the sight of her half-naked body laying before him. Her auburn hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head like a halo, framing her angelic face. She made a soft sound of need, her hands fisted in the bedsheets.

She licked her lips nervously, her gaze lingering on the bulge growing in his pants as he lazily toed off his boots, before joining her on the bed.

 _I certainly could not deny my little angel any longer…_

Thunder rumbled in the distance and a bolt of lightning cracked the midnight blue sky into two. Jagged flashes of pure light cast a glow against his tanned skin as he prowled towards her.

His darkened midnight blue eyes dilated as he pinned her beneath him. Heat shot straight to his cock when his hands brushed her hips and her thighs fell open. _I_ _wanted her then and now, but_ _I_ _could wait._ _I_ _want to pleasure her first._

He held her hips down with both hands as his face disappeared from view. Aki squirmed and Yusei applied pressure to her hips, firmly holding her in place. _Surely, he wasn't about to… to do_ _ **that!**_

He scrunched lower.

Aki's stomach did nervous little somersaults, her senses heightened. She draped her forearm across her eyes. _Yep, he was definitely going there…_

His dark azure eyes were intently focused on the dark curls between her legs, glistening with her juices. "Hmm, your juices are running down your thigh."

 _...Hmm?_ She quirked a brow at him, one eye widened. _He really didn't just say **that** … Did he?!_

 _I wanted to taste her **so** **o** very badly._

His head dipped lower, his tongue circling her drenched bud, teasing her open.

Aki squeaked and jerked her hips in surprise at the foreign tickling sensation. He grabbed her hips when she tried to pull away.

He wasn't having any of that. _I've already gotten this far, and I'm certainly not gonna hold back any longer._

He spread her pink pussy lips wide open, then flicked her clit with his tongue, sending a shiver up her spine. He pressed on, flicking his tongue across her clit a few more times, her breaths coming in sharp pants.

Aki's face stained scarlet as she grabbed fistfuls of the worn, raggedy blue comforter beneath her. The sight of him buried between her spread thighs was highly erotic and she found that her breath quickened with alarming speed.

His tongue delved past the hot cream, coating her pussy. "Hmm, delicious." he said thickly before tasting her again.

He drove his tongue inside of her again and again, until little cries left her mouth. Her soft feminine cries exciting him.

She threaded her fingers through his dark hair moaning in ecstasy, arching into him as he ate her out. Her throaty moans coaching him to plunge deeper, harder and faster inside of her.

Just before she found her release, he stopped. She was breathless, unable to scream.

He finally removed his head from between her legs, and she whimpered not wanting him to stop.

He met her large, rounded hazel eyes. He smirked as he licked his lips at the taste of her. "Just so you know, you taste _delicious_."

His knees were inside her thighs, spreading her open.

He prowled up the entire length of her body. Aki's eyes widened as she leaned her head back, against the pillow. _But I thought…_ _Now what?_

His mouth latched onto her clothed nipple as he bit the hardened bud, soaking the fabric with his saliva.

 _ **...God's! He's relentless!**_

She pulled him against her chest, trying to align her hips with his. Her breath coming in sharp pants as she writhed beneath him, pulling at his shirt. "Shirt … _off_."

 _He'_ _s not_ _playing very fair_ _at all_ _..._

As if knowing, Yusei drew the tension out even more, toying with her, moving back and forth to breathe on her nipples through the damp fabric, until Aki was left squirming.

Yusei looked up, his eyes darkened with lust. "You left so little to the imagination, I don't mind waiting a bit longer. Besides," The corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk. "Just so you know, I would've _loved_ to have undressed you myself." He smirked and lazily shrugged his shirt over his shoulders.

 _ **...Hmm?!**_

Her eyes shifted away from his penetrating gaze and her pulse quickened, the heaviness of desire settled low inside her.

Her long eyelashes lowered, shading her crimson cheeks.

He prowled closer, drawing her hard against the full length of his body. Aki drew in a sharp breath as his arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers splayed across her rib cage, the tips barely grazing the underside of her breast.

She could see the heat in his eyes and feel his desire against her belly.

He yanked the shirt up over shoulders, hooking it over the headboard. She felt a hot blush settle over her cheeks as she gazed down at exposed, beautiful rose-tipped breasts. _I'm trussed by his shirt…_

 _Oh, the irony…_

Her lush breasts were exposed to his gaze, her nipples large and dark, pebbling with desire. His gazed at her for a long moment, his breath coming faster in his throat. _Her breasts were exquisite, so full and lush, their shape perfectly rounded._

He marveled as he squeezed and caressed her breast, gently at first, then rougher. _They so were soft, yet firm._ He molded and shaped her breasts, stroking the nipples with his thumb.

 _Her glorious mounds were catnip to male desire…_

He smirked, and his gaze moved lower, admiring her hourglass figure.

Aki sighed as he moved lower, dropping tiny little kisses down her belly. "So good."

"Yusei," she gasped as he slowly swirled his tongue around her navel before playfully nipping at her hipbone. "Hmm?" he hummed amusedly, dropping little kisses on her belly, mixed with gentle bite marks of his teeth.

The salty-sweet taste of his skin begged for more of his kisses. A soft moan escaped her lips, spurring him on. Her soft flesh carried a unique scent, filling him _. Cinnamon perhaps…?_

He ran his tongue along the undersides of her breasts and planted slow wet kisses across her flat belly. A blush settled on her face as he kissed his way up the slope of her breasts. "I… oh, Ra…"

He pulled her nipple into his mouth, slowly circling the bud with his tongue, then turned to the other to give it the same treatment.

Her body trembled beneath him as he took her other nipple between his tongue and teeth, hardening it, enjoying the soft sighs and pants that drifted from her lips.

He swirled his tongue around it, his mouth closing over her nipple, suckling her. Aki writhed beneath him, a soft strangled moan escaping her lips.

A flush stole up her cheeks as heat crept over her and a ripple of lust surged through her.

Leaning back against the headboard for support, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lay on top of her, his clothed erection pressing against her slit. She worked her hips in a slow grind against the bulge of his pants, eliciting a sharp growl from him.

His hips moved in deliberate, firm thrusts. … _God's it felt_ _ **soo**_ _good._

The movement was both delicious and maddening. Her slow grind became fast paced as they both felt the passion of the moment overtake them.

Just two layers between them. He could hardly stand it. She could hardly stand it.

A tortured groan tumbled from his lips as he felt her pussy leaking, the wetness seeping through the rough fabric of his denim jeans.

Leaning back, he sat up on his knees.

Aki fell silent, her eyes glazing over as she watched him. Her breasts felt swollen, the place between her legs damp. She wanted his bottoms off, and his body deep and thick inside of her.

Cursing under his breath, his fingers fumbled inefficiently to undo the belt. His belt rasped off, the buckle clinking as it hit the floor.

His hardness sprang mercifully free from the prison of his jeans.

Aki's face reddened as she caught sight of his erection, straining against the front of his boxers. He drew his cock from his boxers and her mouth went dry at the sight of it. _How is that going to fit…?!_

Closing his eyes, he began to masturbate himself. He groaned in pleasure, feeling the tension building at the base as he pumped his hand up and down his shaft.

She whimpered in frustration as her pussy ached and her clit began to throb. Aki watched him, licking her lips to moisten them, she breathed, "I want top."

His azure eyes opened at the sound of her voice, and the corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk. His cock jerked, and fluid seeped from the tip. "I bet you do."

Yusei merely smirked at her as he prowled towards her. His eyes darkened as he slowly kissed up her body. He reached up, unhooking the shirt from the headboard as he pulled it off over her head, and flung it on the floor with the rest of the clothing.

"Maybe next time," he growled huskily. Aki spread her legs obediently, her face stained scarlet.

He placed his hands on her inner thighs and matter-of-factly spread her even wider, until she was completely open to him. He ran the tip of his penis through her slick folds, barely brushing against her throbbing center. "Tell me what you want, Aki."

He ran his fingers through her mane of glossy red hair, trailing kisses along the curve of her neck.

"Please…" Aki moaned as his erection slid up and down the length of her slit, coating the thick length with her liquid.

"Please what…?" He opened her with his fingers, then teased the tip in. "What do you what, Aki?" He whispered into her ear, sucking and nibbling at it, while bouncing, and jiggling her breasts in the palm of his hand.

"More," she moaned, writhing beneath him. "…More what?" he prompted, rubbing the tip inside. "More kisses?" She whimpered when his cock teased her throbbing clitoris. "Something more like this…?"

 _ **I want you to fuck me senseless**_ _._ Aki blushed and glanced away. "I need you... inside of me."

He studied her reaction, moonlight glinting in his eyes. "That's not good enough."

"Then _fine_ ~." Her lips twitched as she quirked a brow at him irritably. "I need you inside of me _now –_ I want _you_ to _fuck_ me senseless."

Leaning back on her elbows, she glared at him. " _There_. Is _that_ good enough for you?"

"Good girl." He smirked and winked at her, making her stomach twist into a delectable knot. "I knew you were holding back."

Before she could say or do anything else, he lifted her, spreading her legs wide.

He leaned in once more and kissed her fiercely as he lifted her, cradling her ass in his hands, until she wrapped her legs around his hips, and the head of his dick sat tempting at the opening of her pussy.

Without a word, he plunged into her, his cock harder than ever.

She looked down through tear-tipped lashes and saw herself impaled on his shaft. "Ugh, oh god…"

He lost himself in the feel of her silken glove, squeezing down on him, trapping him inside. _She was so tight. Wet. Warm._ He threw back his head and groaned. _But it felt_ _ **so**_ _ **o**_ _good._

She bit back a whimper. Her fingernails dug into his back, prickling his skin. He looked down to see tears in her eyes, he felt his heart break, knowing it was his doing.

Tears burned her eyes and her lower lip trembled. His hand cupped her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers."Are you, okay?" _I just had to make sure she was all right…_

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't stop. Just… go slow."

"Okay," Before she could blink, his lips lowered to hers. He covered her mouth with his to swallow her every whimper. He pulled back on his metal reins, desperate to control his body.

He pulled back once, never leaving her body, and then he stilled, letting her adjust to his size. He slid in slowly, finally watching her face. He pushed another inch in, then paused and pushed again.

Pressing forward, he felt her nails dig into his shoulders and wished he could take the hurt from her.

He rocked his hips into hers slowly at first. He grunted, her inner walls clenching and rippling around him painfully. _She was so tight it was almost too painful to move…_

Her tormented groan begged him to continue. _H_ _e was impossibly huge, but it hurt so good…_

Then, when she wrapped her legs around waist and urged him deeper, he knew it was desire, not pain that drove her.

He pressed harder into her, deeper, filling her up with his maleness. She moved under him, moaning as filled her. Arching her hips, she met him thrust for thrust.

He pulled out almost all the way, then plunged deep. She cried out at the delicious friction, the sense of being stretched and filled.

She kept watching him, his fiery blue eyes held hers, as he thrust inside her. As he drove into her, she arched her back to meet his possessive thrust.

Harder, deeper, faster, he thrust, and she angled her hips up to meet him.

He angled his body, so he could see more of her face and body, alternating between her eyes, her lips, the jiggle of her breasts as he fucked her, the place where they were. His room.

She panted, almost gasping for breath as she moved her hips, wanton in her need.

"Harder! Faster!" she moaned, her breasts bouncing with each savage thrust. He gave an appreciative grunt and drove deeper, pushing himself to his limit.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at her and managed in-between grunts, "Like this?" His tanned skin shimmered with perspiration as he slammed into her, rough and gasping.

 _T_ _he bed groaned, but not nearly so loud as she…_

"Oh god..." she whimpered, the word catching as another wave of pleasure hit. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Her hand slipped down her toned, slick belly. His eyes flashed, and a small snarl shaped his mouth as her hand disappeared from view.

Her breath quickened as she worked her clit faster and she started to cum. With a squeal, she exploded around him, and he gritted his teeth, determined she wouldn't take him with her. _**Not yet.**_ _ **I**_ _ **haven't**_ _ **had enough.**_ _ **Not even close.**_

There were no more words, just sounds of passion.

Lightning flashed brilliantly, and a clap of thunder followed.

He grabbed her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, pushing his cock deeper and she made a breathless moan, one of both pain and pleasure as he fucked her.

With each thrust, the headboard slammed against the wall.

He hammered into her, a hot rush of pure need. Her nails dug into his shoulders where she held him, the little sting spurring him on.

Energy burned between her hips, riding low on her spine.

He penetrated deeply, burrowing towards her molten core. He gritted his teeth against the oncoming sensation. His hair was damp and sweat dripped down his face. _I know that I won't last much longer, but I'll be_ _ **damned**_ _if Aki doesn't cum too._

She moaned, gasped, and writhed, wild under him. Hard, rough strokes, rocking her body.

Curling her fingers through his sweat dampened black hair, she held him there, encouraging him on. She met his driving rhythm, beat for beat.

The sound of sweat-slick skin slapping filled through the room.

Lightning flashed so bright that the room lit up, and shortly afterward it thundered so loud that the windows rattled.

Yusei snarled, feral brutish in his own heat. He clasped her hips, pulling her hard into his final thrust. Her pussy clenched and rippled around him, stars flickering in the corner of her vision.

Multiple orgasms tore through her. Her toe-curling orgasm left her shattered on the sheets.

He burst in a bone-deep growl of pleasure. Paralyzed by his own pleasure, he stayed inside, letting her body milk him.

He fell on her with a voracious growl.

He collapsed into the tangle of her slender limbs, his spent shaft still twitching.

"Mmm," Aki drew her leg up, sliding it over his muscular thigh. She felt her lips part way in a breathy sigh. "Do you want to go at it again?"

Aki drew back, giggling at the blank look he gave her.

Yusei groaned and rolled over, sliding his forearm across his face.

"Please don't." Sighing softly, Yusei leaned his head back into the pillow, letting his eyes drift shut. "I don't think that I have it in me for another round,"

"And for the record," Aki sat up slowly, clutching the blanket to her chest. "I'm _not_ a thief."

He turned to her, his eyes so dark and intense as they latched onto hers, she nearly fell back on the bed.

" _Yes_ , _you are_." Her smile faltered when his crystal blue eyes found hers. "You stole my shirt _and_ you picked the lock."

He glanced at Aki, narrowing his blue eyes down at her. "If you wanted a _key_ – _then you should've just asked_."

Quite truly, she wanted to smack him, but she had a better way of getting even.

Then, sitting up, she swung her long slender legs over the edge of the bed. As she reached for the pile of clothing, Yusei quirked a dark brow at her. "Aki," he asked through his yawn. "What are you doing?"

Aki pulled the black shirt over her head. He blinked his eyes sleepily, barely observing the narrow red stripes on the back of the garment.

Aki glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her lover's voice, her honey-colored eyes dancing with amusement.

Her lips tilted up in a cute little smirk as she hummed, "Nothing~."

Yusei took it as a good sign when she cuddled up in the crook of his arm and rested her cheek against his chest. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer.

He sighed contentedly as he slowly drifted off into a dream-filled sleep with a satisfied smile playing across his lips.

Her beautiful rose-petal lips curled into an impish smile as she closed her eyes and hummed, "I'm _soo_ keeping your shirt~."

Bright blue eyes widened in the darkest of night.

… _ **Shit**_ **.**

 **The End**

 **Yusei:** *Brow twitches* _Okay_ , aside for me being slightly OOC – _why two_?

 **Yusei** **Fudo** **44:** I'm glad you asked!

 **Yusei:** *Taps fingers against table* _Finally._ Now we're getting somewhere.

 **Yusei** **Fudo** **44:** These two one-shots are going to be so closely related, you could almost replace one with the other. The second one might even take place after the first one ...or not.

 **Yusei:** Are they related _or_ not?

 **Yusei** **Fudo** **44:** Yes, no, maybe. I dunno… You decide.

 **Yusei:** I still don't get why you're doing _two_ of these...

 **Yusei** **Fudo** **44:** 'Cause it's almost going to be a complete reversal of this one. *Snickers* _And_ I've got the quite amusing little title for the next one~.

 **Yusei:** *Quirks a brow* An almost complete reversal _how_?

 **Yusei** **Fudo** **44:** _Use your imagination._

 **Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* What's the name of the _next_ one-shot?

 **Yusei** **Fudo** **44** : *Hides notes* I ain't telling. Do I _ever_ give the name of the next chapter before posting? Well …err, in this case, one-shot.

 **Yusei:** Give me that _damn_ pen! *Tackles Yusei Fudo 44* I guess we'll have to wait and see what's next, _if_ I don't strangle this _crazy-ass_ author first!


End file.
